Jasmine
Jasmine is one of the Princesses of Heart who appeared in all of the Kingdom Hearts games. She lives in the palace of Agrabah along with Genie and Aladdin and is the daughter of the sultan. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' The strong-willed princess of Agrabah. Jasmine longs for the freedom of life outside the palace. She's in love with Aladdin, but doesn't know his real identity. She left the palace to seek Aladdin's help against Jafar. She appeared in "Aladdin" (1992). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Princess of Agrabah. Jasmine feels cooped up in the palace and longs for the freedom outside its walls. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Aladdin (1992) The princess of Agrabah and one of the Seven Princesses needed to open the door to the realm of darkness. Jasmine met Aladdin after she fled the palace to try and lead her own life. She's very grateful to Aladdin, Sora, and his friends for saving her city from Jafar. Appearances Origin Jasmine is born a wealthy and beautiful princess of Agrabah, loved by everyone in her kingdom. She has dreams about finding true love in her own time, but her father continues to persuade her into marrying a wealthy prince, because a princess could only be equal to a prince. And because of that, Aladdin doubts he would be able to be with the princess. However, what he doesn't know is that she does not need her true love to be wealthy, but just someone who loves her. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts Jafar took over Agrabah with the help of the Heartless, but she escaped the castle with the help of Aladdin. After she escaped, she hid from Jafar while Aladdin went out to the Cave of Wonders to find Genie's magic lamp. On one occasion, she ran into Sora and Co. and asked them to find him. Just then, Jafar and his Heartless lackeys arrive. Jasmine escapes while the others fight off the Heartless, then they set out to find Aladdin. When Aladdin, Sora and Co. arrived Jafar disappeared with her to the Cave of Wonders. While Aladdin, Sora and Co. were fighting Jafar, Riku came and took her to Hollow Bastion, where she was held captive with the other princesses. Her heart was stolen and used to open the Final Keyhole and then used to create the Dark Keyblade, but it was restored with the brave sacrifice of Sora. With the help of the other five princesses, she used her power to contain the darkness lurking out of the Keyhole until Sora came to seal it. After the Keyhole was closed, she resided in Hollow Bastion with the others in order to protect the castle with their combined power. When Kingdom Hearts (Combined Heart) was sealed she was returned to her own world and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine appears as a fragment of Sora's memories. She is kidnapped by Jafar and is later rescued by Sora. Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II she is first seen at the Palace. She noticed that Aladdin often seemed depressed and was worried about him. In the mean time, Jafar's parrot, Iago did his best to earn everyone's trust, and although Jasmine did not trust him at first, she eventually learned to do it. When Sora and the others returned, they found out that Jafar had been released and went on a false lead to find him by Iago, and she was kidnapped by Jafar but Aladdin and Sora saved her in time. Jasmine's name was found out to be part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. She is last seen flying up to the skies of Agrabah on the back of Carpet with Aladdin. And Genie follows them. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' She will make an appearance w/ Aladdin in Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, talking to Aladdin about a random sandstorm that Aladdin believed has occurred, while Roxas and Axel are spying on them. Personality Jasmine is so beautiful that she attracts the attention of the whole Agrabah city, including the heart of Aladdin. As a person, she is really headstrong and has a strong determination. Jasmine has a longing for freedom and to find true love, much to her father's dismay, who wants her to marry a prince. Abilities * Because she is a Princess of Heart, she holds the power to open the Final Keyhole when she is joined with the other princesses. * In addition, her heart (along with that of the other princesses) can be used to create the Dark Keyblade, which allows the bearer to unlock anyone's heart. * She also has the power to hold back the darkness with the aid of the other princesses. Although how that can be done is unknown. * Jasmine (along with the other princesses) can also upgrade other people's powers, as revealed when they upgraded Sora's Fira spell to Firaga. Trivia * A pillar in the Awakening depicts three silhouettes resembling another Princess of Heart, Alice. This hints on the fact that at the moment of the Awakening, three Princesses of Heart (one of which is Jasmine) have yet to be captured. * Jasmine may appears in the upcoming PSP Game, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Category: Agrabah Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Disney characters Category: Princesses of Heart Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Characters Category: 358/2 Days